


2 Big Boys Attempt to Hide Their Boners

by ChrissyLikesPie



Series: Quattuor Menses [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: There's bears everywhere. Well, one big one, and his name is Alex. Mark and Ethan have a thirst, and they quench it using each other.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Quattuor Menses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594
Comments: 14
Kudos: 301





	1. Work-up

Ethan was intimidated. 

Curled up on the ground, watching Alex do push ups, he was entranced. He felt threatened, like his manliness was in jeopardy because of how dominating Alex's… manliness was. I mean, he'd always been a gymnast, he'd been working out, and hey, look how big his arms had gotten! But next to Alex, Ethan felt small in every way. Ethan shifted nervously, giggling, wondering if his total infatuation was going to come through on video, if it was coming through in real life. 

He felt off, like he was trying to act tougher to hide his meekness. He couldn't be a "soft boi" right now, he had to be a Man to impress Alex. Maybe he could blame his strange attitude on his sickness? Oh god, he was so nervous in his presence. 

He was so distracted, nervously bouncing around. He latched on to anything he could do, ready for the next activity, sit-ups. 

Ethan got close to Mark to hold his legs for sit-ups. Of course he did, he always got close to Mark. He then realized how aroused he had gotten, his semi-chub brushing against Mark's leg. 

Ethan quickly cracked a joke in a mocking tone, though Mark gave him a strange look. Oh god, he noticed. Ethan laughed, trying to move past the awkward moment and play off his touchiness. 

Mark laughed as well. "Wow, you're uh, really holding my legs." Mark gave him a questioning look, deeper than why he was acting so touchy. Mark seemed to be in disbelief how horny Ethan was acting out in public. 

Ethan responded to Mark's comment, trying to pretend it was his only issue. "Well yeah, I'm supposed to." 

AAAHHHHHH. Ethan was panicking on the inside but kept his cool, keeping up with Marks mocking jokes. This was so nerve-wracking, with Alex right there. He hoped he was playing it off. Would Mark be offended if he knew he wasn't the source of his hard-on? 

It got easier for Ethan as he went, actually getting worn out and focusing on keeping himself together instead of on Alex's rock hard body. Oops, he was drifting again. 

Finally it was over. Ethan was exhausted both physically and emotionally. He dragged his feet to the car, opting to ride with Mark, alone thank god. 

As he shut the door and locked himself in, the silence made him reconsider his luck. 

Fuck. He'd been caught, he knew it. But Mark seemed to retain a sense of normalcy, gazing out the window at the others loading up the other car. He then finally spoke. "So, that was fun." 

Ethan slowly nodded. "Yeah, uhhh-" 

Mark continued, cutting off Ethan and calmly stating, "How do you like filming with Alex?" 

Ethan cleared his throat, hoping Mark would give him more of a chance to think this time. "I think he adds well to our dynamic." 

Mark nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's fun. And hot." Mark looked over at Ethan with a calm, questioning look. 

Ethan gulped. "Yup." 

A smirk creeped onto Mark's lips. "Do you think he would fuck you?" 

Ethan stuttered, not sure if he should take that as an insult. "Uh, well, I'm pretty sure he's got a girlfriend. And he's straight." 

Mark gazed out the window again, seeming disinterred, which only made Ethan more flustered. Still not making eye-contact, Mark mumbled, "How do you know?"

Ethan shifted in the car seat, crossing his legs, uncomfortable but subtly enjoying the conversation. "I don't know, did he mention it? I guess he just seems like the type to have a girlfriend." 

Mark hummed, seemingly in agreement. "Still you're never sure until you ask. He could be in a similar situation to me." 

Ethan laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think… I want him like that. I just want to… want him." 

Mark nodded, turning away from the window to finally face Ethan again. 

Ethan continued, clearing his throat, not meeting Mark's eyes. A blush was deepening across his face. "Anyways, I already have Mika. And you." 

Mark smiled wide. "I was hoping you'd say that." Mark leaned across the center console, hand brushing across Ethan's embarrassed face before pressing their lips together. 

The tension finally broke, and Ethan finally felt free to let off some of the energy that had been building up all day. He quickly deepened the kiss, grabbing at the neckline of Mark's sweaty shirt. 

They quickly separated as a loud knock rang out through the vehicle. 

Ethan whined, as Mark rolled down his window. Amy poked her head in, seemingly amused, calmly stated, "I wonder what Alex would think if he saw this." 

Ethan groaned. "I thought you guys left!" 

Amy laughed. "Mark, I'm revoking your open relationship privileges if you can't keep yourselves from making out in a public parking lot." 

Mark groaned. "Hey, I was keeping an eye out!" 

Amy shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, except you didn't notice me come up to the window." 

Mark hung his head in mock submission, "Yeah, you're right, whatever." 

Amy scoffed. "But seriously, go home already and let out some of the sexual tension. You're already made this video a nightmare to edit around all the boners." 

Ethan let out a strained, embarrassed groan. "Oh gooood. I'm so sorry Amy. I can help with the editing." 

Amy shook him off, telling them just to do their own thing and let her worry about it. She gave Mark a quick kiss, making a face and complaining about "the taste of Ethan", before scurrying off to finish packing up the car. And distract Alex. 

Mark decides it's best to go home, and totally not because his super smart girlfriend told him to.


	2. 69

They made it to the bedroom quickly, Ethan being pinned to the wall as Mark removed his shirt. Ethan giggled, both ticklish and nervous. Mark continued to Ethan's pants, despite Ethan's squirming. Looking down at Mark kneeled in front of him, staring at his bulge with such interest, Ethan had no idea what he did to deserve him. Already so strung out from his day of pining, the blood flowed to his hard-on so quickly he became light-headed. 

Mark growled as he moved to suck the tip, working himself to take Ethan to his base. Mark's tongue moved enthusiastically, making Ethan gasp as Mark took more in. He then pulled off, breathing deeply only for a moment before diving back in. 

Mark was moving so fast and sure, all Ethan could do is moan and try to hold on, hand eventually settling loosely in Mark's hair. 

Ethan pulled Mark back so he could finally catch his breath. "Mark, wait..." Mark looked into Ethan's eyes, seemingly frustrated to be interrupted, but he let Ethan speak. Ethan looked away shyly, too nervous to meet Mark's strong gaze. "I-I want to suck your dick too." 

Mark was obviously not going to say no to that, leading Ethan to the bed. "Lets 69." 

Ethan blushed and agreed, liking the idea. He sat on the bed and watched Mark strip, more of his tanned skin slowly being exposed. He admired his build, the effort he took to look good and stay in shape. Ethan didn't feel as inadequate next to Mark, even though their builds were so different. Maybe it was because he knew how much Mark enjoyed Ethan's own body, well… at least when the cameras were off. 

Finally undressed, Mark snorted, noticing Ethan's lovestruck expression. "Like what you see?" Mark asked playfully. 

Ethan raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You could say that." 

Mark joined Ethan on the bed, pushing him back. Ethan got the signal to lay down, getting comfortable. Mark quickly crawled on top of him on his hands and knees, situating his cock right over Ethan's face in a proper position. Ethan could already feel himself drooling. 

"Everything good?" Mark looked back to check his positioning. 

"Yeah", Ethan responded dryly, entranced by his view of Mark dick hanging down in front of him, his perfect butt, the smell of sweat. It was all overtaking him, he felt so smothered in Mark. He reached up, angling Mark's cock so he could lick the lip. Mark jumped, "I guess we're starting!"

Mark leaned down, licking along Ethan's shaft before popping it into his mouth. He loved the taste of Ethan, especially post-workout. Even though Mark loved sucking dick so much, he was always able to focus on his practiced technique. He was proud of how he could turn Ethan into a squirming mess in seconds, though maybe that wasn't as much of an accomplishment, considering how easy it was to make Ethsn squirm. Today though, he was distracted, very distracted, by how well Ethan was sucking his cock. He was always a sloppy, drooling mess, but with this angle… it all worked very well to slide right down his tight, warm throat. Much of Mark's concentration was taken up focusing on not thrusting, at least too deeply. In this position, he felt completely in control of Ethan, both in control of his pleasure and his breathing. 

Ethan sputtered, letting Mark's cock fall from his mouth as he wiped the spit off his face. He panted, voice sounding rough and fucked. "God, Mark…" he cleared his throat before continuing, "t-this is great. It's so easy to take your dick this way." 

Mark sucked off Ethan's dick with a pop. He muttered, "Great then. Can you keep sucking?" 

Ethan giggled, stroking Mark's dick so he wouldn't get too impatient. "Alright, you big baby. I just wanted to say, you could be a bit rougher." He then immediately sucked down Mark's hard-on. 

Mark stiffened at Ethan's remark, before relaxing at the resumed stimulation. Well, if he insisted. Mark was nice enough to take Ethan's cock back into his mouth, before giving a testing, gentle thrust into Ethan's throat. None of the telling choking sounds were heard, only a pleasant hum of happiness. Mark grunted in pleasure in return. 

Although slightly distracted by fucking Ethan's throat, Mark was considerate enough to suck Ethan in return. It was a good way to keep his mouth busy so he wasn't moaning so loudly. Ethan on the other hand, was simply laying back and taking it, barely having to focus at all on holding back his gag reflex, as this position was so comfortable. He hummed around Mark's cock and twisted his tongue, pleased with how enthusiastic Mark was being, both with his thrusts and his sucking. 

Ethan was getting close. Not only enjoying Mark's attention to his dick, but also loving the feeling of a dick in his throat. He stroked the backs of Mark's thighs, encouraging him to thrust deeper. 

Mark released Ethan's cock, needing to moan unashamedly. "Ethan… please, I'm close, I'm going to cum.." 

Ethan hummed his approval. He hoped it was clear he wanted Mark to cum down his throat. Mark didn't need much convincing, pushing his dick as deep as possible. Ethan welcomed it, feeling shocks of arousal of being used properly flowing through his body. 

Mark clenched his teeth and grunted, overwhelmed by Ethan's willingness. He came far down Ethan's throat enough that Ethan never even tasted it, accepting Mark pulsating cock and gripping it tight with his throat. For as long as Mark orgasmed, Ethan held his breath, well practiced. Eventually, Mark's mind cleared enough for him to realize he should probably pull out. 

The sudden sloppyness caused Ethan to cough and sit up. Mark nervously bumbled around, apologizing and quickly leaving to go grab a glass of water.

When he came back, Ethan was sitting back on the bed, contently grinning. He accepted Mark's water, attempting to clear his throat to thank him but opting to sip the water first. 

Mark sat next to Ethan on the bed, waiting for him to recover. "Are you okay?" 

Ethan smiled at Mark, setting down the water on the bedside table. "Of course, ya goof."

Mark snorted. "Of course. Can I finish you off then?" 

Ethan blushed. "Oh! Um…" Mark looked down at Ethan's thighs covered in cum and laughed. 

Ethan quickly covered himself with the blanket. "Hey! Whatcha laughing about!" 

Mark covered his face, trying to hide his giggles. "Oh nothing… just the fact that you're so easy." 

Ethan shook his head, laughing. "I'm not easy! I just like dick in my mouth, it's called an oral fixation. Duh." 

Mark sighed jokingly, "That's really not it." 

Ethan blushed. Sometimes he wished it wasn't so obvious how much he loved dick. "Anyways! Shouldn't we clean the sheets, now that we got cum all over them. And sweat, ew." 

Mark got up, agreeing in his head but not out loud. "Hey, you got cum all over them, not me!" 

Ethan threw a pillow at him. "Whatever! And uh… no more videos with Alex until I've sufficiently jerked off enough." 

Mark laughed. "Deal. As long as I can help with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they 69 because this was posted with 269 days left of Unus Annus. Next question!


End file.
